


Sunset at Deadlock Gorge

by vixenvixen100



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FTM, M/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Trans Character, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenvixen100/pseuds/vixenvixen100
Summary: Made for my best friend. This is my first serious fic so it probably isn’t very good ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, trans!Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sunset at Deadlock Gorge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovntine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovntine/gifts).



It wasn't easy being a member of the Deadlock Gang. You could've guessed that without ever having experienced it, but the experience of it pounded it into your head. So, whenever you got the chance to rest, even in the horrible heat of Deadlock Gorge, you took it. The spot you always set yourself up in was as private as it could get, so it was easy enough to get comfortable.

A nap sounded nice, but you started getting caught up in daydreams instead. 

You'd only been in the gang a few weeks now, but from the moment you joined you couldn't help but notice that Jesse McCree had his eyes set on you. At first, he seemed to just try to be helpful, asking you if you wanted any help training even though he knew you didn't need any. Here and there you'd notice him stealing glances at you when he thought you were too busy to notice, or he'd make it a point to talk to you more than any other member. 

You two got on well; you both had similar childhoods and could easily sit together in silence without it ever feeling awkward. As the weeks went by, you'd find gifts left for you reminiscent of things you'd told Jesse you liked. He never gave indication that it was him, but he was the only person in the gang you felt loose enough to share that type of information with. So any chance you got, you offered to share any liquor you could get your hands on with him. It was one of those liquor-fueled nights he accidentally revealed that he was sweet on you. Luckily for him, you felt the same way.

You got knocked out of your reminiscing by the sound of your name being called; the subject of your daydreams was approaching you. You patted the ground next to you and Jesse plopped down beside you. The sun was setting and it casted a purple hue on the kiss you shared. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" You breathed a sigh of bliss.

"Sure, you are," he teased as he wrapped his arm around your body.

"I meant the sunset!" His only response was a chuckle as you sunk into his body, far more relaxed than you felt earlier. You snuggled into his chest as you debated going for another kiss, but he decided that for you when he lifted your chin up and began giving you more passionate kisses. 

You adjusted yourself to sit in his lap; anything to feel his kisses better. You could feel his lips curl against yours when you giggled at his beard tickling your face. His hands traced all over your body, leaving shivers in your spine in their wake. You responded by grabbing his hips, preparing to unbuckle his belt. The two of you were quickly approaching uncharted territory; you hadn't even seen him with his shirt off. 

Jesse quickly grabbed your hands. 

"I-I'm sorry, did you not-"

"No, I want you. Let's just... enjoy the sunset."

You climbed off his lap and frowned at the sunset. It was nice, sure, but with how quickly that ended you couldn't help but wonder if he really did. You knew pressing wouldn't help, so you sat the first awkward silence the two of you had ever shared.

Jesse grabbed your hand, making you flinch. It had only been a few minutes, but with the way that ended, it felt like hours. There was some strange emotion printed on his face that you couldn't quite make out. After a few moments in silence, you decided to make the first move.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to know."

"You can tell me anything."

Your eyes darted around his face, trepidation setting in as he visibly grew more nervous. 

"Well..." Jesse mumbled as took his hat off and played with a loose thread on it, "I'm trans. Maybe I shoulda told you sooner."

You felt a wave of relief wash over you. "Christ, I thought you did something bad. Worse than what we do already, anyway..."

"You ain't mad or somethin'?" 

"No reason to be," you spoke softly and smiled. 

"There's something else I ought to tell you," he settled his head onto your neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too," you whispered as the sun finally fell behind the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my best friend. This is my first serious fic so it probably isn’t very good ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
